deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:GabrielMaster721/GabrielMaster721's Thumbnail Tournament
Hi, everyone! Welcome to my TN competition. Even though, this isn't a new thing. There are already other thumbnail competitions (like UMG's or Bloxxer's). However, I thought it was my turn to create a TN tournament. So, here we go. I'll now say the rules, shall I? Rules #There's a maximum number of 16 participants. #This will be a tournament-style competition, which means it will be based on elimination rounds, based in 1vs1 battles. #Every round will last 1 week. #You will have 5 days to submit your Thumbnail, which means you will have until Friday to do it. Which, also means, each round starts in every week's Sunday. #The last two days of the week will be used for the polls. #You can use any incarnation of any of the characters of the Match-Up, unless specified otherwise. #It doesn't really matter the kind of Thumbnail it is. It can be a Death Battle one, a DBX one, a One Minute Melee, anything goes, as long as the thumbnail is about the Match-Up of said round. Participants ::::::::::: ::::::::::: UnknownUser55 ::::::::::: ROLVeBloxxer ::::::::::: UTF ::::::::::: SleepyDragonSushi ::::::::::: UltimateDespairChannel ::::::::::: SentryNeo ::::::::::: ::::::::::: ::::::::::: This Round's Challenge Is... Sub-Zero VS Shawn Froste 2.png|'WINNERS: Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki (Mortal Kombat VS Inazuma Eleven)' Gon Freecs VS Izuku Midoriya.png|'LOSERS: Gon Freecss VS Izuku Midoriya (Hunter X Hunter VS My Hero Academia(' Round 1: Sonic the Hedgehog VS Crash Bandicoot Capejedi VS UTF Sonicvscrash.png|Capejedi Sonic_VS_Crash_(UTF).png|UTF: WINNER DIAMONDcraft113 VS TheNerdBot Crash_VS_Sonic.png|DIAMONDcraft113: WINNER Sonic_the_Hedgehog_VS_Crash_Bandicoot.png|TheNerdBot Alexey de Greit VS ROLVeBloxxer Hedgehog_VS_Bandicoot.png|Alexey de Greit Crash_vs_Sonic_(bloxxer)_-v2-.png|ROLVeBloxxer: WINNER Scythe watch VS DENSTIFY1 SVC.png|Scythe watch Fast_crash.png|DENSTIFY1: WINNER L1zard guy VS UnknownUser55 Screen_Shot_2018-04-30_at_12.06.54_pm.png|L1zard guy Crash_into_a_tree_at_Supersonic_speeds.png|UnknownUser55: WINNER SleepyDragonSushy VS UltimateDespairDaniel Crash_Vs_Sonic (1).png|SleepyDragonSushi: WIN BY DEFAULT Bruce U126 VS SentryNeo VS Hawkseid WILL BE 2 WINNERS Crash_vs_Sonic.jpg|SentryNeo: WIN BY DEFAULT Cvs2.png|Hawkseid: WIN BY DEFAULT Round 2-A: Mario VS Kirby UTF VS DENSTIFY1 Mario VS Kirby (UTF).png|UTF: WINNER 2- DENSTIFY1.png|DENSTIFY1 DIAMONDcraft113 VS ROLVeBloxxer 3- DIAMONDcraft113.png|DIAMONDcraft113 4- ROLVeBloxxer.png|ROLVeBloxxer:' WINNER' UnknownUser55 VS Hawkseid Wahoooooo.png|UnknownUser55: WIN BY DEFAULT SleepyDragonSushi VS SentryNeo Mario Vs Kirby.png|SleepyDragonSushi: WINNER Mario vs Kirby SN.jpg|SentryNeo Round 2-B: Guts VS Ichigo Capejedi VS Scythe watch Gutsvsichigomanga.jpg|Capejedi: WINNER 2- Scythe watch.png|Scythe watch L1zard guy VS UltimateDespairDaniel 3- L1zard guy.png|L1zard guy UDD Guts vs Ichigo.png|UltimateDespairChannel: WINNER Bruce U126 VS Alexey de Greit VS TheNerdBot WINNERS 6- Alexey de Greit.png|Alexey de Greit: WIN BY DEFAULT Round 3-A: Pikachu VS Jibanyan UTF VS UnknownUser55 1- UTF.png|UTF: WINNER 2- UnknownUser55.png|UnknownUser55 ROLVeBloxxer VS SleepyDragonSushi Pikachu vs Jibanyan (bloxxer).png|ROLVeBloxxer: TIE Pikachu Vs Jibanyan.png|SleepyDragonSushi: TIE Round 3-B: Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe Capejedi VS SentryNeo FalconvsJoe.jpg|Capejedi Captain Falcon vs Viewtiful Joe.jpg|SentryNeo: WINNER DIAMONDcraft113 VS DENSTIFY1 UltimateDespairDaniel VS Alexey de Greit VS Hawkseid WINNER UDD Captain Falcon vs Viewful Joe.png|UltimateDespairChannel: WINNER 6- Alexey de Greit CF VS VJ.png|Alexey de Greit Round 4-A: Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki ROLVeBloxxer VS UTF VS SleepyDragonSushi WINNER Sub-Zero vs Shirou Fubuki (bloxxer).png|ROLVeBloxxer Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki.png|UTF: WINNER Sub-Zero Vs Shirou.png|SleepyDragonSushi Round 4-B: Gon Freecss VS Izuku Midoriya UltimateDespairChannel VS SentryNeo VS UnknownUser55 WINNER UDD Izuku vs Gon.png|UltimateDespairChannel Izuku vs Gon.jpg|SentryNeo Green is for straight people like UTF .png|UnknownUser55: WINNER Round 1 Polls Results Would you like to see this Match-up in... Death Battle: 1 vote (9,1%) Death Battle (As Classic Sonic): 0 votes (0%) One Minute Melee: 2 votes (18,2%) DBX: 5 votes (45,5%) Rewind Rumble: 2 votes (18,2%) Crossover X: 1 vote (9,1%) Which franchise you like better? Sonic the Hedgehog: 5 votes (50%) Crash Bandicoot: 5 votes (50%) Capejedi VS UTF Capejedi: 2 votes (16,7%) UTF: 10 votes (83,5%) DIAMONDcraft113 VS TheNerdBot DIAMONDcraft113: 11 votes (100%) TheNerdBot: 0 votes (0%) Alexey de Greit VS ROLVeBloxxer Alexey de Greit: 2 votes (16,7%) ROLVeBloxxer: 10 votes (83,5%) Scythe watch VS DENSTIFY1 Scythe watch: 2 votes (16,7%) DENSTIFY1: 10 votes (83,5%) L1zard guy VS UnknownUser55 L1zard guy: 3 votes (27,3%) UnknownUser55: 8 votes (72,7%) What Match-Up should be Round 2? Sub-Zero VS Jago: 1 vote (7,14%) Thanos VS Bill Cipher: 3 votes (21,43%) Beast VS Beast Boy: 1 vote (7,14%) Guts VS Ichigo: 4 (28,57%) Mario VS Kirby: 5 votes (35,71%) Round 2 Polls Results Would you like seeing Mario VS Kirby as... Death Battle: 2 votes (8,3%) One Minute Melee: 6 votes (25%) DBX: 11 votes (45,8%) Rewind Rumble: 1 vote (4,16%) Crossover X: 5 votes (20,83%) Would you like seeing Guts VS Ichigo as... Death Battle: 0 votes (0%) One Minute Melee: 5 votes (27,8%) DBX: 10 votes (55,6%) Rewind Rumble: 3 votes (16,6%) Crossover X: 0 votes (0%) Which franchise do you like better? Super Mario: 11 votes (55%) Kirby: 9 votes (45%) Which anime do you like better? Berserk: 11 votes (64%) Bleach: 6 votes (36%) UTF VS DENSTIFY1 UTF: 12 votes (70,6%) DENSTIFY1: 5 votes (29,4%) DIAMONDcraft113 VS ROLVeBloxxer DIAMONDcraft113: 6 votes (33,33%) ROLVeBloxxer: 12 votes (66,66%) SleepyDragonSushi VS SentryNeo SleepyDragonSushi: 10 votes (55,5%) SentryNeo: 8 votes (44,5%) Capejedi VS Scythe watch Capejedi: 15 votes (83,33%) Scythe watch: 3 votes (16,66%) L1zard guy VS UltimateDespairDaniel L1zard guy: 4 votes (23,6%) UltimateDespairDaniel: 13 votes (76,4%) What Match-Up should be Round 3? Reverse Flash VS Infinite: 6 votes (22,22%) Viewtiful Joe VS Captain Falcon: 7 votes (25,93%) Yang VS Agent Texas: 3 votes (11,11%) Spider-Man & Iron Man VS Izuku Midoriya & All Might: 1 vote (3,7%) Dark Kahn VS Ultron Sigma: 3 votes (11,11%) Pikachu VS Jibanyan: 7 votes (25,93%) Round 3 Polls Results Would you like seeing Pikachu VS Jibanyan as... Death Battle: 13 votes (45%) One Minute Melee: 6 votes (20%) DBX: 5 votes (17%) Rewind Rumble: 2 votes (7%) Crossover X: 1 vote (3%) Limit Break: Showdown: 2 votes (7%) Would you like seeing Captain Falcon VS Viewtiful Joe as... Death Battle: 4 votes (16%) One Minute Melee: 4 votes (16%) DBX (Wait a sec...): 10 votes (34%) Rewind Rumble: 2 votes (8%) Crossover X: 4 votes (16%) Limit Break: Showdown: 3 votes (12%) Which franchise do you like better? Pokémon: 18 votes (86%) Yo-Kai Watch: 3 votes (14%) Which franchise do you like better? F-Zero: 15 votes (72%) Viewtiful Joe: 6 votes (28%) UTF VS UnknownUser55 UTF: 15 votes (66%) UnknownUser55: 8 votes (34%) ROLVeBloxxer VS SleepyDragonSushi ROLVeBloxxer: 6 votes (50%) SleepyDragonSushi: 6 votes (50%) Capejedi VS SentryNeo Capejedi: 4 votes (17%) SentryNeo: 19 votes (83%) UltimateDespairChannel VS Alexey de Greit UltimateDespairChannel: 17 votes (81%) Alexey de Greit: 4 votes (19%) What Match-Up should be Round 4? Spider-Man VS Blue Beetle: 1 vote (5%) Ultimate Spider-Man VS Robin: 1 vote (5%) Gon Freecss VS Izuku Midoriya: 5 votes (25%) Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki: 6 votes (30%) Hellboy VS Spawn: 1 vote (5%) Inkling VS Spring Man: 3 votes (15%) Fulgore VS Predator: 3 votes (15%) Naruto & Sasuke VS Natsu & Grey: 0 votes (0%) Round 4 Polls Results Would you like seeing Sub-Zero VS Shirou Fubuki as... Death Battle: 0 votes (0%) One Minute Melee: 2 votes (9,5%) DBX: 6 votes (28,6%) Rewind Rumble: 7 votes (33,3%) [WINNER] Battle Royale X: 1 vote (4,8%) Limit Break: Showdown: 5 votes (23,8%) Would you like seeing Gon Freecs VS Izuku Midoriya as... Death Battle: 19 votes (82,6%) [WINNER] One Minute Melee: Rematch: 2 VOTES (8,7%) DBX: 1 vote (4,3%) Rewind Rumble: 0 votes (0%) Battle Royale X: 1 vote (4,3%) Limit Break: Showdown: 0 votes (0%) Which franchise do you like better? Mortal Kombat: 22 votes (71%) [WINNER] Inazuma Eleven: 9 votes (29%) Which anime do you like better? Hunter X Hunter: 11 votes (44%) My Hero Academia: 14 votes (56%) [WINNER] ROLVeBloxxer VS UTF VS SleepyDragonSushi ROLVeBloxxer: 7 votes (24,1%) UTF: 16 votes (55,2%) [WINNER] SleepyDragonSushi: 6 votes (20,7%) UltimateDespairChannel VS SentryNeo VS UnknownUser55 UltimateDespairChannel: 3 votes (13,6%) SentryNeo: 6 votes (27,3%) UnknownUser55: 13 votes (59,1%) WINNER Polls CLICK HERE TO VOTE ON THE POLLS! Category:Blog posts